


i don't care if i get addicted to you

by orphan_account



Series: that cliché university au [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top Kim Mingyu, and whipped, mingyu is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the incident with Soonyoung, Mingyu gets jealous. Sort of.





	i don't care if i get addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> even though this is part of a series you don't have to read the part before, because chances are you're not here for the plot lmfao. but still feel free to check out the other story <3
> 
> thank you so much @ ao3 user [NeverGrowUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUp/profile)  
> for giving me the idea to write this! i hope this somehow turned out to your liking!!
> 
> title from the anthem bet bet by nu'est. if you read the lyrics you'll see why i chose the song

Wonwoo liked staying at Mingyu’s a lot. His parents were barely ever home, and Wonwoo has met them, like, three times in a year, and that gave him and Mingyu every space they needed. Not to mention, Mingyu lived in a _mansion_ , with multiple spare bed- and bathrooms, a giant room just to watch TV, an enormous kitchen—you get the idea. Now, Wonwoo wasn’t the type to get impressed by money alone, but if a handsome man with the biggest heart Wonwoo knew was attached to it, he sure as hell wouldn’t waste that opportunity.

And that meant he’d went straight over to Mingyu’s after class up to a point where you could say he lived there. He owned a spare key, half of his belongings could be found in one of the many rooms, but both of them successfully avoided the topic of moving in together.

Actually, Mingyu had shared an apartment with Minghao and Seokmin. He had told Wonwoo that he hated being dependant on his parents and rather wanted to live on his own. But with their relationship getting serious, he had moved back into his parents’ house.

Mingyu usually wasn’t there when Wonwoo returned as he had practice till the late afternoon, but Wonwoo had gotten used to it. That gave him time to make himself comfortable, take a shower, crack open a cold one with no one but himself and all that stuff.

That day was no other day; Mingyu was taking forever with practice, egoistically thinking Wonwoo wasn’t missing him, Wonwoo had made himself comfortable in the TV-room. Everything was the usual, except, Wonwoo was _anxious_.

Roughly a month had passed since the accident with Soonyoung. And he knew he had to tell Mingyu at some point—his bad conscience was eating him up alive—but he was just so damn nervous. He was almost certain Mingyu wouldn’t leave him for something like that—emphasis on _almost_ —but he knew Mingyu was gonna be mad about it. Wonwoo couldn’t blame him, and even though he’d probably do the same thing again if he’d be ever in the same position, he knew it wasn’t the most morally acceptable thing he’d ever done.

Mingyu must have showered right after practice because there were no mud or grass stains on his face and he didn’t reek of sweat when he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Wonwoo hello.

“The TV is still turned off?” asked Mingyu with a slight tilt of his head as he came back into the room of discarding his bag somewhere for the custodian—Mingyu insisted it wasn’t a baby sitter—to take care of.

Wonwoo kept quiet, momentarily unable to articulate himself, and he watched Mingyu turn on the TV, a bottle of water in his hand. The younger flopped down next to Wonwoo, running a hand through his still somewhat damp hair before he sneakily wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulders.

Wonwoo barely reacted, didn’t even lean into Mingyu’s embrace and stared at the screen but was somewhere else entirely. He knew Mingyu realised something was off as well. Mingyu knew him well enough to give him time and wait till Wonwoo would speak about whatever was on his mind. Wonwoo honestly didn’t know what he had done to survive someone like Mingyu.

“I have to tell you something,” Wonwoo said after a few more minutes of silence.

Mingyu reacted immediately as if he’d been waiting for Wonwoo to say it, and muted the TV. He gently laid a hand on Wonwoo’s knee. “What is it?”

Wonwoo swallowed. The fear that Mingyu was actually going to flip out as soon as Wonwoo told him grew with every second Wonwoo spent staring at Mingyu, trying to find the right words, while Mingyu watched him patiently him with his big brown eyes. Wonwoo kind of wanted to die.

“Well, uh,” Wonwoo made and cringed inwardly. He could stay back off and say it wasn’t important. Mingyu would understand, he was sure. But this wasn’t like the time Wonwoo had managed to get food stains on one of Mingyu’s favourite T-Shirts—half of the things Wonwoo wore had originally been a part of Mingyu’s wardrobe—while he had tried to cook them dinner. Mingyu had been mad, but not longer than a couple of hours before Wonwoo walked into his room wearing _nothing_ but one of his shirts and made it up to him.

Another time, he’d been 40 minutes late to a very important football game of Mingyu’s, and looking back, he still hated himself for it. He had managed to sneak a spare cheerleader outfit and took it home after the game.

They really needed to work on their communication.

“Um, a couple weeks ago, at this game of yours,” Wonwoo started, having decided to bite the bullet. “Soonyoung kind of, uh, kissed me?” He cleared his throat, an easy feeling creeping up his back, leaving a shudder in its wake. “Actually, I was the one who kissed him.”

Silence. Wonwoo’s throat was dry and he stared up at Mingyu. But the latter didn’t jump up and throw the remote at the TV or knock over the glass table. He just calmly continued looking at Wonwoo, and he realised he was waiting for him to explain himself.

“You see, apparently Soonyoung had been crushing on me since forever, and he wanted to know what it’s like, to kiss me I mean, before he can move on or something? Please don’t be mad at me, I was just doing it for him,” he pleaded, voice threatening to shift into a whiny tone.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you,” Mingyu said with a smile, and _why the fuck was he being so cool about it?_ “I kinda already knew Soonyoung liked you a bit more than for it to be considered friendship.”

“How?”

“He may have made me vow to always take care of you and always make sure you’re happy. Kind of like a dad—no, wait, that’d be weird. Ignore what I just said,” Mingyu laughed and laid his arm around Wonwoo again, and he unmuted the TV. “We’re good, Wonu, don’t worry.”

This time, Wonwoo was able to lean on Mingyu’s broad chest, embraced by his arms, but still, something didn’t feel right. He looked up to Mingyu, in a way that he knew would make Mingyu coo at him.

“Are you seriously not angry? You can yell at me if you are, I know what I did wasn’t right,” he pressed, searching Mingyu’s face for any trace of anger and failing.

“Why are you so obsessed with this, seriously, I swear I’m not mad,” Mingyu chuckled. “I’m thankful you told me, but I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. Like, at the end of the day, I’m the one who gets to cuddle you to sleep and make you pasta at three in the morning, you know? Also, I don’t think Soonyoung fits your type.”

Wonwoo huffed. “I didn’t expect this,” he mumbled, more to himself, but Mingyu heard him nonetheless.

“Were you expecting me to get all angry and scream at you?” the younger asked.

“No, that’s not it, but I didn’t think you’d be so cool with it.”

“I’m gonna be honest, I’m not exactly fond of what you did, but as I said, I don’t think you actually like him like that.” Suddenly, something dawned on Mingyu. “ _Oh._ ”

“What?” Wonwoo asked, panic in his voice and he removed Mingyu’s arm from his shoulders and backed away, eyes trained on Mingyu.

“You were expecting me to _punish_ you,” Mingyu said as if he’d just revealed one of Wonwoo’s deepest desires. “Tie you up and punish you for your bad behaviour.”

Aprubtly, Wonwoo found himself being pulled into the taller’s lap. One of his big hands began smacking his ass playfully and so lightly that Wonwoo barely felt it.

“Bad Wonwoo, bad bad Wonwoo,” Mingyu chanted like in these bad porn videos Jun made him watch sometimes when he felt especially annoying. And it wasn’t different this time, Wonwoo just rolled his eyes at Mingyu and hit his chest in return.

He managed to escape Mingyu’s hands and rolled off his lap, settling next to him instead. “You’re an idiot,” Wonwoo chuckled and settled one leg over Mingyu’s lap. “This is not what I meant. Also, we need to stop solving all our problems with sex. Communication is key.”

“I never see you complain about it, though,” Mingyu remarked with a chuckle.

Wonwoo blushed scarlet next to him, hitting him again. “Shut up.”

Mingyu kissed the top of Wonwoo’s head, and Wonwoo snuggled his cheek into Mingyu’s chest. They continued watching TV like that, Mingyu’s hand stroking his boyfriend’s hair absently and a warm feeling spread into Wonwoo’s body.

 

After dinner, Wonwoo went straight into Mingyu’s room, falling face-first into his bed and laid there motionlessly. He wasn’t tired per se, but he also didn’t feel like doing anything at the moment. Soon enough, he heard Mingyu’s footsteps.

“Come on, at least put on some sleeping clothes and brush your teeth,” the younger said in a mock-scolding voice.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but did as he was told, earning a ‘good boy’ from Mingyu when he walked past him. Getting up had definitely been worth it.

He put on some clothes of Mingyu—because honestly, what else—and while Wonwoo wasn’t that much smaller than Mingyu by height, Mingyu was broader and filled out the clothes while the shirts always slipped off from Wonwoo’s shoulders. Mingyu _adored_ it, and frankly, Wonwoo loved it when Mingyu called him cute.

Wonwoo was the first one to finish washing up, and he waited for Mingyu, playing games on his phone. Luckily, the younger didn’t take too long, and Wonwoo couldn’t wait to receive cuddles.

“Mingyu, what are you—,” Wonwoo didn’t get to finish his sentence as Mingyu took the phone out of his hands and sat atop his legs, eyes fixated on Wonwoo’s face, and he had a twinkle in his eyes that Wonwoo couldn’t interpret falsely.

Mingyu didn’t say a thing, and Wonwoo reckoned he was in _one of those moods_ again. Not that he complained. Mingyu leaned down and attached his mouth to the exposed skin of Wonwoo’s neck and began nibbling and sucking at the skin.

It didn’t take long for Wonwoo to figure out what had gotten into his boyfriend. “So it _did_ affect you, the thing with Soonyoung,” he smirked before breathing became difficult momentarily. He buried his hands in Mingyu’s hair, tilting his head to the side, pliantly.

Mingyu retreated from Wonwoo’s neck, satisfied with the mark he had left, kissing his way up before pressing his lips on Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo whimpered, squirming beneath Mingyu’s body, scrambling to get his fingers beneath Mingyu’s shirt to feel his skin.

“I’ve just been thinking about how everyone looks at you,” Mingyu mumbled against Wonwoo’s already swollen lips. “Like they want you for themselves. But I had you first.”

This was the first time Mingyu’s ever gotten like this. Sure, he _loved_ holding hands, and he always had an arm around Wonwoo’s waist or shoulders whenever someone showed the slightest interest in Wonwoo. He also left hickeys all over Wonwoo’s body rather often, but never so that an outsider could actually see them. But now, he felt the pulsing love bite above his collar bones and it was practically impossible to be cover it up.

“And they could never be enough for you, they don’t know you as I do,” Mingyu continued.

Wonwoo silently agreed, his ability to speak long gone, since Mingyu had begun to say all these things to him in his raspy voice. He was gone and could do nothing but show his agreement to what Mingyu was saying to him by moaning his name all over again.

“They don’t know how to make you feel good, and I’d never let them get close to you like this.”

Mingyu was pressing kisses into every part of his skin he could reach. Another love bite followed the one that already decorated Wonwoo’s neck, and something told Wonwoo it wouldn’t be the last either.

Mingyu slotted a knee between Mingyu’s trembling legs, making Wonwoo buck up into him. Mingyu himself was grinding against Wonwoo as well, his growing erection deliciously dragging over Wonwoo.

“And when I see you talking to them, it makes my blood boil,” Mingyu admitted, and Wonwoo’s heart clenched.

Mingyu released something so deep inside him that Wonwoo hadn’t even known it existed. He didn’t know Mingyu could even get like this, and the way he didn’t stop talking about it, made Wonwoo realise that he had indeed thought about it a lot.

Mingyu made quick work of Wonwoo’s clothes, not even hesitating to take off his boxers in one swift motion, and before Wonwoo could protest, Mingyu started taking off his own clothes as well. Their chests were heaving as they stared at each other. Before too long, Mingyu leaned down again, pressing their naked bodies together, devouring Wonwoo’s mouth again. He repositioned his knee between Wonwoo’s legs again, the older desperately rutting against him.

“You know I’m only yours,” Wonwoo whispered with Mingyu’s face hovering above his, his fingers cradling the other’s hair, looking at him fondly. There was so much more behind those words, and they both knew it. Wonwoo had never been good with words, and so he pulled Mingyu’s head down to kiss him deeply.

Mingyu licked his way into Wonwoo’s mouth, greedily drinking up every little sound Wonwoo made. In contrast to the bruising kiss, one hand came up to cup Wonwoo’s face gently and Wonwoo all but melted at the gesture.

Mingyu’s lips went south, abusing Wonwoo’s skin with bites and kisses but he wouldn’t want it another way. He stopped at Wonwoo’s chest, above his heart. Wonwoo was sure Mingyu could feel how fast his heart was beating.

“I don’t know what I’d do if you ever left me,” Mingyu spoke softly, before kissing the skin delicately.

The bitter-sweetness of his words made Wonwoo’s breath hitch. It was just now that he realised just how important he was to Mingyu, that they weren’t just dating and hoping it’d all turn out well for them, no, he had become an important part of Mingyu’s life which made it impossible for him to live without him. Wonwoo prayed Mingyu knew it was the same the other way round.

Mingyu looked up at him, scared that he’d said something wrong and over-stepped a boundary. But Wonwoo just smiled at him, cradling his face with a hand, stroking over his spotless skin. “I could never leave you,” he breathed out, voice barely above a whisper.

That made Mingyu regain confidence and he travelled further down Wonwoo’s body, leaving two other marks on his hips because he loved Wonwoo’s hip bones apparently. But then again, Mingyu seemed to love everything about Wonwoo.

Mingyu took him in his mouth while he prepared him with his fingers, Wonwoo now a moaning mess above him. He was torn between fucking up into Mingyu’s mouth and grinding down on his fingers, and he loved every second of it. His whole body was trembling and spasming, his hands scrambling for something to hold onto, so he fisted the sheets before settling for Mingyu’s hair.

When Mingyu finally entered him, Wonwoo needed a moment to collect himself or he’d come embarrassingly fast. Mingyu set a quick and harsh pace from the start, not giving Wonwoo any time to take a breather.

“I can’t stop thinking about you when you’re not around,” Mingyu panted out, angling his hips so the tip is pressing right against Wonwoo’s spot, making the other throw his head back and moan out loud. “You’re always on my mind, I think—oh _God_ —I think I’m going crazy.”

Wonwoo was breathing hard, gasping for air, clenching around Mingyu. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Mingyu—_ ,” he got interrupted by Mingyu kissing Wonwoo sloppily and messily.

They both were going to come sooner or later, they knew that.

“I love you so much,” Mingyu said, and even though this wasn’t the first time he’d said it, it made Wonwoo’s heart flutter and he blushed, as if he wasn't getting wrecked by Mingyu. “You don’t know how far I’ll go to prove that to you.”

The soft and up-right honest words and the punishing pace of Mingyu’s hips, now constantly reaching his spot, made Wonwoo come untouched between their stomachs. But Mingyu didn’t let him rest just yet. The thrusting of his hips became frantic, hectic and uncoordinated and Wonwoo knew he was close.

“I’ll do anything for you—I love you so much, please—” Mingyu was a babbling mess, feverishly trying to get to his own release.

Wonwoo took Mingyu’s face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes and Mingyu’s slowed down, now thrusting deeply into him.

“I love you, too, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, for the first time ever.

They both had always known, Wonwoo more the type to express his feelings through actions rather than words, and yet, hearing it out loud was a whole different thing, and it made both of them feel complete.

Mingyu came promptly after that, emptying himself in Wonwoo before he pulled out and drizzled some of his come onto Wonwoo’s ass and thighs. Wonwoo guessed this was another measure of the possessiveness inside Mingyu.

Mingyu flopped down next to him, wrapping a strong arm around Wonwoo’s middle. As if Wonwoo would ever want to escape him.

“I didn’t know you could get _like this_ ,” Wonwoo admitted, sheepishly looking at Mingyu, hoping the other would understand that he loved all of it.

Mingyu had his eyes closed, a dreamy smile on his face as he answered. “I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or trapped, I guess. Because you told me you wanted to be able to feel free in a relationship. I didn’t want to overwhelm you with my...feelings, but I just—”

“You couldn’t take it anymore?” Wonwoo tried, and Mingyu nodded slowly. “Don’t worry, it was pretty hot, to see you like that, so possessive. But don’t turn this into a daily thing, please.”

Mingyu nodded again, snuggling up to Wonwoo even more, clinging to him like a koala. “You love me,” he grinned and Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile either.

And instead of making a snarky remark like he usually would, he kissed the top of Mingyu’s nose and replied, “You’re right, I do.”

They basked another few minutes in the satisfying feeling of the afterglow before Wonwoo spoke up again. “Can I ask what brought this on?”

Mingyu had almost been asleep, but he cracked his eyes open again. “It wasn’t Soonyoung, before you start assuming things,” Mingyu answered quickly, voice muffled by the Wonwoo’s skin. “I just had it coming, I guess. There’s always people complimenting and admiring you, and at some point, I was fed up. But there wasn’t anything in particular.”

“Was it Jonghyun?”

“It was Jonghyun.”

Wonwoo chuckled. Jonghyun was one of Mingyu’s teammates, and he and Wonwoo got along pretty well. A few days prior, the whole team including their dates had eaten dinner together. Wonwoo and Jonghyun had spent the entire evening together, talking and laughing about anything and everything.

“I saw he had uploaded a photo of the two of you, and that was the last straw, if you will.”

“You do know he’s got a boyfriend, though, right?”

Mingyu shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he left him for you.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, barely managing to hit Mingyu on his shoulder. “Now you’re being delusional.”

“I’m not, I swear you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Mingyu said, the honesty shocking Wonwoo, even though he should be used to confessions like this by now.

“Well, let’s hope no one’s gonna leave anyone anytime soon,” Wonwoo said, fingertips tracing the marks Mingyu had left on him.

“Well, I for one, am not planning on it."

"Me neither."

 

June, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> my nu'venteen ass had to include nu'est in here somewhere lol. but i think jonghyun and wonu really (would) get along well, also i really hope we'll get a selca of the two of them someday :-( (because their shared lines in heaven weren't enough already am i right lol) if you're a fellow nu'venteen stan feel free to slide into my dms because i need more friends ngl
> 
> let me know what you thought of it, and if there's anything else you want to happen in this universe hmu!!
> 
> also, i read somewhere that everyone's favourite ship dynamic is someone they can project on & someone who is their ideal type and,, the way i was exposed omfg


End file.
